


Breakfast

by maderr



Category: Kellogg's Rice Krispies "Snap Crackle & Pop" Commercials
Genre: Cereal, Multi, terribad fic, things I will never be allowed to live down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 14:37:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10901391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maderr/pseuds/maderr
Summary: Cereal slash silliness





	Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> A silly drabble I wrote a long long long time ago that I have never been allowed to forget. Sam, AM, and Tygati wanted me to post it here, and so I have, because I guess I enjoy suffering and dishonoring my cow.

"I'm definitely going with coffee. Wakes you up, you can make it as strong or weak, sweet or bitter, dark or light as you want. And it tastes good with everything. Milk is a close second, but orange juice? No, no." Nodding firmly, brown hair flopping in his eyes, Pop lifted his mug and took a sip of his own coffee - a little cream, lots of sugar.

Beside him Crackle yawned and blinked his blue eyes. "Milk is only good for cereal and oatmeal. Orange juice is best - not sweet, not sour. Cold and sharp, wakes you up without addicting you to caffeine."

"Don't even start with me," Pop gulped down a large swallow of coffee in defiance. "And anyway, I'd rather have something hot to drink. Cold is too jarring." He had the same blue eyes as his brother, and they stood out against his bright red tank top.

"Whatever." Crackle stood and stretched his arms over his head, faded blue t-shirt lifting to bare his smooth, flat stomach above the top of his red boxers. He yawned again, and wandered over to the fridge. "Addict."

"Brat. Just admit I'm right. Coffee is the best drink to have with breakfast. I mean, when was the last time you could eat a bowl of cereal with your juice? OJ and milk taste nasty together."

"Oh, I don't know about that," a sly voice interrupted before Crackle could reply. Both brothers looked up as their Snap appeared in the doorway beside the fridge, his frizzy hair particularly orange against his bright yellow t-shirt. He wore soft, blue pajama pants - the same soft blue as Pop's boxers. "I'd say there's a lot to be said for all three." 

Pop snorted as he finished his coffee and rose to refill his mug, "Whatever. You drink milk like it's a religion." As he passed by the two standing by the fridge, Snap snaked out an arm and pulled him close. Burying a hand in Pop's thick hair to hold him still, he kissed his brother lazily, exploring every bit of his mouth for the taste of the coffee that Pop was so fond of.

Releasing him with a grin, he reached out his other arm and dragged Crackle close, kissing his youngest brother in turn. This kiss was just as slow and lazy, mixing the taste of coffee from Pop with the tart taste of orange juice in Crackle's mouth.

Pulling back, Snap licked his lips and opened the fridge. "Yeah, I think I like all three. Now stop bickering and let's eat. We're going to be late for work. What do you want for breakfast?"

"Cereal" Pop and Crackle said together. Snap rolled his eyes.


End file.
